


You're My Wonderwall

by shirogami (SlLHOETTE)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, M/M, hbd fullsun!!!!, prince!jaemin, sorcerer!donghyuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-18 19:47:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14859128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlLHOETTE/pseuds/shirogami
Summary: In which Donghyuck aims to be the greatest sorcerer in the world and Mark is a dragon.ora fairytale!au no one asked for





	You're My Wonderwall

 

  Once upon a time, there was a boy named Donghyuck. Since he was a little boy, his mother introduced him to the world of magic - made him memorize spells from the ancient book until he was deemed ready to use them.

 

  When he was sixteen, he was sent out for his first task. He was the one who helped his aunt abduct the princess with golden hair he didn't even bother remembering the name. Not that it mattered.

 

  Donghyuck grimaces at that memory. His aunt had been bitchy the whole ordeal and he had to leave or he might do something _really_ bad.

 

  His second task involved crying babies. It was nasty and he'd rather not elaborate on this. His third, was yet the most dangerous one. He had to tame a dragon and escort them to his mother. He acquired a moon scar on his left wrist because of that certain event. The dragon king didn't want to let go of his youngest child so there had been a fight, in which Donghyuck came out, barely victorious.

 

  He also made a friend. (He preferred lackey but Mark violently disagreed.)

 

  Mark is half human, half dragon. He can understand and speak human language so that makes talking (bickering) with Donghyuck easier.

 

  "Why do you insist on me meeting your mom?" Mark had asked.

 

  Donghyuck pursed his lips. "No questions."

 

  The witch smiled eerily when she saw Mark in human form along with Donghyuck.

 

  "Good. You're almost ready!" the witch commented, voice shrill and echoing in the dark cave. Donghyuck had beamed proudly, and Mark - the stupid shit teased him for it and called him mama's boy.

 

  Two years after, Donghyuck is perched on the tree, casting a spell on the kid with a flick on his fingers. The clueless boy kept walking round in circles with his ridiculous brown hat. ("I swear I was here before!") Donghyuck cackles.

 

  Mark arrives with cold drinks on his hand. Donghyuck stares at him pointedly and he says, exasperated. "My hands are full, Hyuck."

 

  Donghyuck laughs and climbs down the tree with practiced ease. Mark mutters a _show off_ , handing Donghyuck his drink.

 

  Donghyuck bats his eyelashes at Mark who is currently scowling. He just loves riling the other up. "Thanks, _Markieboy_."

 

  "Shut up." Mark retorts. Donghyuck laughs and ruffles the dragon's hair.

 

  Two years have passed and they're still stuck together, two peas in a pod, unseperable despite being polar opposites. Donghyuck can dare to say, he _trusts_ Mark with his life because he knows it's the same for the other.

 

  His mother wanted him to have a strong ally (bodyguard) after all.

 

  "So what're you gonna do after your birthday?" Mark asks. His eyebrows are furrowed, probably from the sun because it's too bright and hot outside Donghyuck can feel beads of sweat materialize on his forehead.

 

  "I'm sick of small pranks," He starts. "I want something big - and that would be possible since I'm going to be legal soon and make use of my powers fully," Donghyuck says and gleams. "First, I'm going to take over the South Kingdom."

 

  Mark clicks his tongue, seemingly unamused. "And so?"

 

  Donghyuck stares at him and blinks. Mark really is slow. Or is he just clueless? Donghyuck wouldn't know. "What do you mean _and so?_ "

 

  "I don't see the appeal in taking over a kingdom full of stuck-ups," Mark spats.

 

  Donghyuck snorts. He sips on his lemon juice and starts explaining to Mark how important it is to gain military control. "Okay, you have a point. But the South Kingdom is in charge of the army. If I can have power over it, stomping over the other kingdoms will be a piece of cake."

 

  The North is in charge of resources, the West and the East providing knowledge, and the South controlling the strongest and biggest army among the four combined.

 

  "I can't believe I stayed for the whole two years for this."

 

  "It's not that you can _really_ leave." Donghyuck counters, lips curled into a smirk. "I'm curious as to why you left your home and came with me."

 

  Mark hums, gaze faraway. Donghyuck realized that it was easy for Mark to go back. It's not that his family hated him for leaving in his own volition. "The sun, doesn't shine the brightest there."

 

  "Hm." That's all Donghyuck can say before he's drinking his lemon juice again.

 

  Mark really prefers to be simple in everything he does, strong and resolute. He does what he wants and his mind can't be swayed without difficulty.

 

  He doesn't dress up for the occasion.

 

  It's not a surprise that he goes to Donghyuck's coming of age ceremony in white long-sleeved top and black trousers while everyone is sporting a wicked attire.

 

  For example, his aunt Maleficient is wearing a long black dress with black cape and head adorned with black horns. Her make up is really cool too, Donghyuck approves of it.

 

  "You stand out," Donghyuck whispers against Mark's ears.

 

  "No shit," Mark responds. "I'm a half-dragon and half-human. Of course I would stand out."

 

  Donghyuck giggles. He must've drank a lot today because he's not the type of person to giggle but he's not even sure. "Yeah, cause of your eyes. They turn gold when you transitioned from being a dragon to human and they stay like that for a while."

 

  Mark groans, "Travelling on air is quicker than on land."

 

  "They're _really_ pretty," Donghyuck says. And like Donghyuck could drown in them. He wants to stare, stare, and stare. Donghyuck wraps his arms around Mark's waist and leans on his chest. Why is Mark's heart beating so fast?

 

  Mark's eyes suddenly turned wide. Donghyuck thinks he looks kinda cute. "Okay... I think your uncle gave you beer."

 

  Donghyuck tilts his head and whines, "I didn't drink, _Markieboy_."

 

  Mark snorts. "You reek of alcohol." He glances at the unfinished beer on Donghyuck's table. "Apparently, you're also a lightweight."

 

  Donghyuck groans and lets himself be carried by Mark, legs wrapping around the dragon's hips and arms hugging his neck loosely. "What are you saying Mark Lee, my _wittttttle_ pet."

 

  "And here I thought you're finally adorable," Mark says and tightens his grip on Donghyuck's thighs.

 

  "I always am. That's how I charmed you."

 

  "Right." Mark sighs and lets Donghyuck nuzzle his hair. "I should be getting paid for this."

 

  "Once I'm rich you can have everrrrything you want," Donghyuck slurs as Mark enters his room and settles him on the bed. He can feel his head pounding violently, a seering pain on the inside of his skull.

 

  "Good night, Donghyuck." The last thing he hears before his mind goes blank and he passes out.

 

  Donghyuck practices his new skill by the forest. He doesn't want to be a disappointment. He's heard of stories about witches and wizards losing their powers after not being able to accomplish their goal.

 

  For instance, his great great grandmother Ursula. She failed and is banished by King Triton, who's obviously more powerful than her. 

 

  Her mother had also said. "He is my son. He won't fail." Donghyuck had always prided himself to be one of the best, and he can't afford not being one.

 

  Donghyuck shifts his gaze over Mark. He can't really recall that much besides him waiting for the dragon's arrival and accepting the alcohol from his uncle that night, but since then Mark has been spaced out from time to time. Donghyuck has to clap his hands, slap the dragon's arm, or shout his name loudly in order for Mark to come back to reality.

 

  "Mark, are you listening?" Donghyuck asks. His lackey (friend) has been acting really weird and the sorcerer doesn't know what to make of it.

 

  "Uh... I am."

 

  "What was I saying then?"

 

  Mark scrunches his nose. "Something about... how amazing I am?"

 

  The _nerve_. He can see the other one grinning. "You're lame. What's their to talk about you."

 

  He forgot to ask Mark about the whole being spaced out thingy.

 

  Donghyuck's plan is to infiltrate the South Kingdom first. That involves getting close to the prince in order to be invited inside the palace.

 

  The thing is, the prince has taken a liking to Mark especially after he discovered his identity.

 

  Donghyuck doesn't know why he feels irritated.

 

  "Hyuckie, is Mark not with you today?" Jaemin asks, lips forming into a pout. Donghyuck almost chokes on his bread. He wants to hit Jaemin's face with it but instead, flashes the prince a half-hearted smile.

 

  "He's busy." More like Donghyuck told him specifically not to come but Jaemin doesn't have to know that. Or anyone else really.

 

  "Oh." Jaemin looks disappointed and it pleases Donghyuck to no end. Thankfully, Mark occasionally listens to him so he doesn't have to see Jaemin clinging to his friend (lackey) like a goddamn koala. The first time it happened, Donghyuck nearly set Jaemin's hair on fire.

 

  "Hyuckie, there's a grand ball coming up this weekend. I hope you and _Mark_ would come," Jaemin mentions, sipping on his sweet-smelling tea that honestly makes Donghyuck want to throw up.

 

  He grins, a mischievous glint on his eyes. "Count us in."

 

  "It's the perfect time. I'll be able to get closer to the King and hypnotize him. The King's command is going to be my power over all those people," he cackles. "Get ready for the ball. Wear something nice at least since you'll be going with me."

 

  Mark isn't listening to him. Seated comfortably on the bunk, he's reading a book he got from the shop. Something about the skies and stars. Donghyuck crosses his arms and kicks Mark's shin.

 

  "Ouch! Okay okay, I'll do it. Just leave me alone," Mark grumbles while kneading his knee, not even looking at Donghyuck for a second.

 

  This always happens. Usually, it's Donghyuck over books. The sorcerer sits beside Mark and leans on his shoulder. "Is that book really interesting?"

 

  Mark hums. Donghyuck isn't too pleased with his lack of reaction. "But Mark, I'm thirsty though."

 

  "Go get your own drink then."

 

  Donghyuck rubs his cheek on Mark's shoulder and pouts exaggeratedly. He knows Mark's weak for him anyway. If the dragon makes a mistake of looking, he's done for.

 

  Mark does glance a bit. He chews on his inner cheek and pushes Donghyuck off before saying, "Okay, fine. The usual?"

 

  Donghyuck's eyes crinkle in amusement. "The usual."

 

  "Want to tag along?" Mark offers and Donghyuck readily agrees. It's rare for the dragon to ask him to ride on his back. He won't pass on this chance.

 

  When Mark transforms, Donghyuck can't take his eyes off him. Dark smooth scales, large wings, and golden eyes - he's the definition of terrifying. The sorcerer mounts on Mark's back and hugs his nape before they're flying on the air.

 

  It feels amazing. The wind hitting his cheeks and the view from above, everything looks so small and Donghyuck's ready to claim every single village and to rule over them. He wants to be recognized as the greatest sorcerer in the world.

 

  "Someday, my name would be recorded in the history books," Donghyuck says. Mark growls roughly, a response indicating that he agrees. (Or disagree, Donghyuck wouldn't know.) This is why talking to Mark is better when he's a dragon.

 

 

 

  They end up forgetting about the drinks.

 

  Donghyuck doesn't know how Mark could be clueless. The prince is giving him the goo goo eyes and Mark is just, Mark. He keeps entertaining the prince, laughing at Jaemin's jokes even though it's not even funny.

 

  "Mark!" Donghyuck calls. The dragon's attention is immediately on him but he doesn't know why he did it. He just hates it when Mark's focus is on someone else.

 

  "Donghyuck?" Mark scrunches his nose.

 

  "I - uh. I have something to do. Prince Jaemin, we must be on our way," Donghyuck reasons. He walks towards Mark and grabs his wrist, not even waiting for the prince's response.

 

  Donghyuck is too busy drowning on his own thoughts he didn't notice Mark poking his cheek.

 

  "Hey, what are you thinking about?"

 

  Donghyuck knows why he feels mad when Mark is around Jaemin. He knows too well but he keeps denying his feelings. This has been going on for quite some time now but he chose to bury it deep into the back of his mind, hoping he will forget about it.

 

  But feelings don't fade that easily. Donghyuck doesn't want to admit it, but it's not just mere admiration. It's not just infatuation.

 

  He suddenly feels sick.

 

  "Donghyuck?"

 

  The sorcerer whips his head. He finds that Mark's eyes are laced with concern and worry. Donghyuck gulps.

 

  "It's nothing."

 

  The day of the ball comes and Donghyuck feels a bit unsettled. As for the moment, his plan is running smoothly. All that's left, is for Mark to arrive so he can protect Donghyuck while he's chanting the spell. Mark's good at fire barrier after all.

 

  Donghyuck's jaw drop. Mark enters the kingdom, clad in black suit with golden embroidery decorating the seams. His trousers are also black and tight. His normal brown hair is styled, revealing his forehead. His eyes are a sparkling gold when he sees Donghyuck, waving.

 

  Mark stumbles. Donghyuck laughs, comforted by the fact that Mark is still the same Mark. The dragon rubs his nape shyly and goes over to Donghyuck like it's natural. They're unseperable after all. "Hi."

 

  "Hi." Donghyuck's throat feel dry. Mark offers his hand and the sorcerer accepts it, making their way to the dance floor. "I didn't expect for you to dress up tonight."

 

  "It's not that I wanted to. I don't want to stand out since we have to be inconspicuous in carrying out the plan," Mark mumbles, loud enough for Donghyuck to hear him. He's got a point. 

 

  They sway along the beat of the music, music that is too romantic in Donghyuck's opinion. If he's not mistaken, he sees something different on Mark's eyes. It's like he's looking at the most precious thing in the world.

 

  Mark twirls Donghyuck, a wicked glint on his eyes. "Princess Donghyuck." The younger scowls and steps hard on Mark's feet.

 

  "Fuck." Mark whimpers and pinches Donghyuck's side for payback. It's sad to say, their dance is kinda a disaster.

 

  After the dance, Donghyuck grabs a grape juice instead of wine (because he wouldn't want to ruin his plans and he admits, he's a lightweight.) He watches Jaemin approach Mark with his hawk eyes. Donghyuck's about to interfere when he remembers their plan. He turns away. Mark will come back to him soon enough.

 

  A few minutes left and it's already midnight but Mark is nowhere to be found. Donghyuck paces against the corridor after he left the grand ball, worriedly biting his lower lip. Has something happened to Mark?

 

  His magic won't work on Mark's dragon scales (since it's immune to magic) but it will on his human form. He wills himself to think of a tracking spell and chants it, imagining Mark's features. He can hear a soft grunt, a click, and a harsh slap. ("Good job, son.")

 

  Donghyuck opens his eyes and clenches his fist. He hurriedly dashes towards the stairwell, into the darkest part of the castle. The dungeon.

 

  He covers his lips but barely conceals his rage when he finds Mark locked inside, blood dripping from his nose and mouth, arms already shaking from being bound by metal chains. On the other side of the dungeon, there's the King and Prince Jaemin.

 

  "He's already weak. The poison in his immune system will spread through his blood. We will have him transform into a dragon and kill him," the King says coldly.

 

  "Dragon scales will strengthen our armor because magic wouldn't be able to penetrate it," Jaemin says, then reaches out for Mark's cheek. Donghyuck wants to throttle him. "It's a shame that you have to die, Mark. But you have what _we_ want."

 

  Mark shies away from the touch and spits blood on the dirty floor. He glares at Jaemin, golden eyes molten and fuming. "If I get the fuck out of here I'll rip you to shreds."

 

  Jaemin laughs. His voice is malignant and spiteful, something that shouldn't come out from a prince's mouth. "If you can. Don't get bored while I'm not around."

 

  Donghyuck hides by the statue as they leave through the stairs. 

 

  "Send someone to watch over the beast," The King orders.

 

  "Yes, father."

 

Donghyuck scuttles over to Mark, careful not to make a sound. They have to hurry though since some of the palace guards are coming, and if they are discovered, Donghyuck wouldn't be able to take them down. The dragon doesn't see him yet because he's looking down, too weak to even move.

 

  "You look awful," Donghyuck says, flicking his fingers to open the lock. Mark whips his head up and smiles at Donghyuck.

 

  "No shit." He slumps against Donghyuck's small frame when he's freed from the metal chains. "Donghyuck."

 

  "I... it's not the right time to take over South Kingdom just yet. I miscalculated," Donghyuck mumbles, settling Mark's arms on his shoulder while they walk. "Let's go home."

 

  "I know very well that this is what you wanted since the beginning. You can't give up now that you're close enough," the dragon refutes.

 

 

 

  "You need to get healed first."

 

  "Donghyuck, listen to me." Mark says and he stops on his track. The dragon sounds serious this time. "I'm alright. The poison barely affected me and I'll heal in no time. I'll cast the barrier and you do your thing okay?"

 

  "Mark, no! I don't want to risk it." _I don't want to risk you._ Donghyuck wants to scream but Mark is holding him gently, on his arms.

 

  "It's okay. We'll do this together, Hyuck." Mark kisses his forehead, soft and chaste. A sign of comfort among the dragons. Donghyuck almost thinks he's just imagining it.

 

  Mark transitions into a dragon while Donghyuck positions himself beneath the moon. The fire barrier is casted, symbols floating in the air creating a strong wall. The sorcerer closes his eyes, brows furrowed in concentration. He finds the King's thinking process and manipulates it. It's going to be hard considering that the King is not weak and has a strong presence. It will be hard breaking through his walls.

 

  "The dragon is here! Seize him!" The soldiers instantly gathered around Mark who's whipping his tail and baring his teeth. Donghyuck chants a spell under his breath, but he can feel his energy draining.

 

  Mark stomps on the soldiers and blows fire to keep them away. He picks up on one and throws him like a ragdoll down the streams.

 

  Donghyuck shivers when he hears screams on his mind. The King is trying to fight back, but Donghyuck won't give up that easily. He mumbles an even stronger spell, his voice cracking and his throat parched and dry.

 

  The soldiers throw spear through the dragon's weak point and Mark wails. Donghyuck resists the urge to open his eyes to complete the spell; he doesn't want Mark's efforts to go in vain.

 

  Mark stumbles on the ground and the barrier breaks. Donghyuck mutters the last words of the spell, unknowing about the fact that Prince Jaemin has come out of the tower and is aiming an arrow at him.

 

  The dragon shifts into human form and runs towards Donghyuck. A sudden strength surged into Mark's bloodstream and he protectively shields Donghyuck with all his might. Donghyuck opens his eyes with Mark in front of him, blood spilling from his mouth. He finds an arrow, lodged on Mark's back and he screams.

 

  "Stop." He commands. The King is among his soldiers, gaze authoritative.

 

  "Seize Prince Jaemin and bring him to the dungeon. He's a traitor to the kingdom."

 

  Bewildered, the soldiers look at each other but still complied. They drag the unwilling prince along with them.

 

  "Stop this father. What's happening to you?!" Jaemin shrieks and trashes wildly while the soldier hold him against his will. He tries to grab for his bow but the soldiers prevent him from doing so.

 

  Once they're gone, Donghyuck kneels on the ground beside Mark's limp body. Tears started to fall from his eyes, pulling the arrow out of Mark's.

 

  "Don't cry. I don't want my last memory of you bawling your eyes out," Mark says and caresses Donghyuck's cheek, gently and lovingly.

 

  "You're such an idiot!" Donghyuck cries even harder and settles Mark on his lap.

 

  "I was... going to die anyway. There's no other way to cure the poison. I wanted to be able to help you one last time."

 

  Mark coughs blood and it trickles down, soaking his pale body with red. "Remember when you asked me why I left?"

 

  "That's because the first time I met you, I realized I wanted to make you happy."

 

  Donghyuck is about to speak but Mark brings his finger against his lips. "I was also able to fulfill one of my wishes."

 

  "To protect you."

 

  Mark's hold on Donghyuck's cheek is suddenly gone. "I'm sorry, please smile."

 

  Donghyuck tries to smile, but he feels like crying again when Mark flutters his eyes close. He can't hear the other's heartbeat anymore. 

 

  He kisses Mark's forehead before the dragon turns into ashes.

 

_In another life, we'll have a happy ending._

 

  "Hi, I'm Lee Donghyuck. Nice to meet you."

 

  Donghyuck's eyes instantly goes over to the boy with long limbs and an awkward smile. The boy rubs the back of his nape shyly.

 

  "Hi Donghyuck. I'm Mark."

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> im sorry hahaha, i was listening to wonderwall when writing this fic and this happened


End file.
